Protein adsorption is a limiting factor for materials in a wide range of applications, from aquaculture to surgical implements to biosensors. In all of these and many other areas, adsorption of proteins or “biofouling” can impair or destroy effectiveness, for example through the creation of biofilms (or “slime”). A variety of techniques have been used to limit biofouling, depending on the severity of the problem and the cost of the materials. These techniques include regularly disposing of implements (e.g., toothbrushes), treating with heat and/or chemicals to denature and remove proteins (e.g., surgical instruments), and coating with “non-stick” materials that limit the adsorption of proteins (e.g., surgical implants and ocean-going vessels). However, in many applications, instruments and sensors cannot be readily replaced or cleaned, and current materials that limit protein adsorption are limited and often include toxic components. A need thus exists for additional methods of rendering surfaces resistant to protein adsorption.